Best Friends
by StarlightWolf15
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been best friends forever and Jasper has always loved her. But there is one problem, Bella's boyfriend. Will Jasper ever be able to tell Bella how he feels now that Bella is engaged?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is my first attempt at writing so tell me what you think, **  
**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight and the characters within. **

I have loved her for as long as I can remember.

She was beautiful, kind, sweet and caring. She is my everything, but I never told her these things. Why? Well, because I was afraid. You see my name is Jasper Whitlock and the girl I love, Bella Swan has been d my best friend since we were in diapers and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't tell her and risk losing her form my life forever. Not only have I loved her forever but I had to watch as she grew to be more stunning everyday and dated other guys, fell in love with other guys. I feel the familiar ripping and tugging of my heart as the name James Hunter enters my thoughts, Bella's boyfriend. They met senior year in while we were attending Forks High School and their relationship has continued till now when we are all attending University of Washington together. Sadly they are still going strong and are more in love than ever.

"Hey Jasper" I hear the idiot James call to me. He is running towards me, wearing jeans and a black form fitting shirt, his long blond hair pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck.

"James" I say plastering a fake smile on my face, which probably looks more like a grimace.

"I need a favour" he replies.

"And what would that be then"

"I need you to keep Bella occupied tonight, I have to go and do something" My heart leapt and a genuine smile came to my face when I think of just us being able to spend time together without James being there. But my curiosity is sparked by the second part of that sentence.

"Why? What are you doing" I say, he looks around and drags me into a deserted lecture room, and turns to face me.

"Ok, cause you're her best friend I will tell you, but ya have to keep it a secret" he smiles. Something just doesn't seem right, I have such a bad feeling about this.

"James get to the point, what is it?" I reply my agitation breaking my usual calm façade.

He beams at me and pulls out a little velvet box from his back pocket. _Oh God No_! He opens it to reveal a gold diamond ring, with white gold intertwined in the band, drawing the focus to a large diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds on each side. It was beautiful.

I felt my world come crashing down, he was going to ask Bella to marry him and I knew that Bella would say yes. She world never be mine and that scared me. My dreams of one day being able to marry her and have children together, to be able to hold her and love her came crashing down around me. It was all my fault, I should have told her how I felt before she even met James.

"I-I-Its great "I stutter out hoping he can't hear the pain in my voice.

"I know I can't wait to ask her" he says putting the ring back into his pocket. "So I will tell Bella to come 'round at like 5, ok? Thanks for this! C ya Jasper" he shouted as he left the room.

My head was pounding, my chest hurt and I felt like I was going to throw up. I knew that I had two choices, let Bella be married to James. Or fight for her and tell her how I feel like I should have done about 10 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and characters. **

Chapter 2

"Jazz?" the sweet sounding voice called through to me and a grin immediately appeared on my face.

"In here Bella." I replied. She had called earlier to say that she would be coming around in a few hours and I pathetically sat around waiting for her to walk through my door. When she walked around the corner she took my breath away, her tight fitting jeans and green shirt accentuated her curves and she looked stunning. She grinned at me as she met my gaze and ran to throw her arms around my waist, I was overcome by the sweet strawberry sent of her hair.

"I brought some movies over for us to watch, I thought we could do a movie night like we used to." I grinned and nodded in return. "Ok then you go get the snacks I will set the movie up." She said cheerfully.

Bella's and my mother were best friends while they were pregnant so naturally when they had us we were thrust together at every chance they got. Some of my best memories as a child were of us rolling around in the mud of Forks or playing dress up. As we grew so did our friendship and when I was about ten years old I realised that I liked Bella more than a sister or best friend and then by thirteen I was unconditionally and deeply in love with her. We used to hang our every night we could but one a week we would have a movie night, of course it was best idea that we ever had as I quickly learnt that horror movies scared her and for those brief few hours she would curl up in my lap until she fell to sleep. Naturally we watched a lot of horror movies when I got to choose.

"You right in there Jazz?" she called out.

"Yeah darlin'." I said flopping down on to the chair beside her to watch the movie. Well to tell the truth I couldn't even tell you one thing about the movie as I watched Bella through the whole thing. She was fidgeting and I knew that something was bothering her.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Umm… well, I am just stressing over nothing I'm sure." She replied, biting down on to her lip. Oh God how I want to kiss those lips, feel them on my skin.

"Ok so tell me what it is then." I smiled at her.

"It's James." She sighed. "He's been acting weird for a little while now and I don't know what to expect. I mean he said he has something important to tell me tomorrow and I think he's going to break up with me." The pain on her face was heartbreaking. "I mean it's not like I couldn't live without him, but I do love him and it would be so different not having him with me all the time. Has he said anything to you?"

Ok so I knew this is the time I should say something about my obsessive love for her but what if she laughed at me or rejected me or worse was disgusted by the thought of someone she thought of as a brother falling in love with her. I just couldn't lose her and would rather watch from the side lines while she lives her life than never see her again. So being typical me I took the cowards way out.

"I was talking to him the other day, he seemed excited to go out with you. I am sure that it is nothing to worry about darlin'."

"Yeah I am sure you are right." She hesitantly said back, I could tell she didn't believe me.

Why can't I just tell her?

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters within. **

Chapter 3:

I woke up in a bad mood and that didn't change as I realised that Bella was getting engaged today. Soon I knew that I would have to endure wedding talk and have to hear how happy she is with him. It made me sick just thinking about it. A knocking at my door pulled me from my thoughts.

Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all, I thought as the door swung open to reveal a bright and grinning Bella. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Oh my God Jasper! Guess what?" she shouted at me.

"Umm… what?" I said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"James asked me to marry him this morning!" she yelled showing me the ring. I have never had to work so hard to keep a smile on my face before.

"That's great Bella, I am so happy for you Mrs. Hunter." I said. Can you die from a broken heart? Because I think I am about to. But clearly Bella was fooled because she just grinned at me but I thought that I caught a flash of longing and disappointment in her eyes.

Just as I thought I had to listen to Bella recount the romantic morning that James had prepared and all about how he asked my angel to marry him, effectively breaking my heart every time she mentioned their life together.

"I am happy that you're happy Bells." I told her as I was hugging her goodbye. It was true I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, I may wish that I was the one that had caused the happiness that was radiating from her and be devastated that I would always be branded 'best friend' not 'husband' or 'boyfriend' but I was happy that she was happy none the less.

"Sorry I have to go so soon, I have to get ready for some stupid party that James wants to go to." She sighed and hugged me one last time before leaving me.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly with me wallowing in self pity. I hoped into bed and staired at the white trim of my roof, my vision blurred with tears and my finial thought before drifting off to sleep was 'I have really lost her now, she will never be mine and its all my fault'.

I was interrupted from my dream by a shrill ringing and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was my cell.

"Hello." I answered my voice still husky and thick from sleep.

"J-J-Jasper." The person sobbed into the phone._ James?_ Why would he be calling me at 2AM? Panic flooded through me at the thought of Bella.

"James? What's wrong?" urgency clear in my voice.

"Bella… I swear I didn't see it... Oh God there was so much blood." He stuttered out between sobs. My heart literally stopped for a second at the thought of my Bella being hurt, I needed to see her now.

"James! Where are you? Tell me now." I yelled through the phone.

"Hospital..." I didn't hear the rest as I clicked the phone shut. I was up, dressed and in my car in record time. As I sped through the dark streets my only thought was 'I may never get to tell her how I feel'. All the crap excuses I came up with for putting of telling her the truth seemed so insignificant, and one again I felt my eyes cloud over with tears.

**AN: I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with the story this far, it's my first time writing and I have been thrilled by the response that the story has gotten. Please don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

Chapter 4:

"James, where is she?" I yelled as soon as he came into my vision. He was sitting in the waiting room, my stomach lurched as I realised he was covered in blood. Bella's blood. Oh God please let her be ok.

"They took her into emergency surgery." He said, sadness leaking through his tone and eyes.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded. The question caused another round of sobs to start.

"It's all my fault." Anger coursed through me, ok Jasper listen to him before you beat his pretty boy face in. "We were at a p-party and we got into a fight and left, I was so angry at her for saying some stuff that I was yelling at her and n-not watching the road. The car came out of nowhere, I swerved and hit a tree it impacted on the side B-B-Bella w-was on." I could see he was sorry but it didn't mean that my rage dulled any, he was the cause of my angel lying on that hospital bed now. I went and sat a few seats away from him and the reality of the situation came crashing down. She may die. I may never get to say I love you to her or hold her, I could lose her, and my life meant nothing without her in it. She was what kept me going each day.

"Mr. Hunter?" a middle aged man called out. We were both immediately on our feet and over by his side.

"Is Bella ok?" I asked frantically.

"We still don't know yet. She is in a stable condition and we were able to fix most of the internal bleeding but she still loss mass amounts of blood. She had a transfusion but we won't know if she is going to pull through till she wakes. She is in a coma at the moment and you both need to be prepared that she may not wake up. I am sorry to the both of you and we will do as much as we can to make sure that she pulls through this. Do either of you have any questions?"

"When can I see her?" I asked

"Well she is allowed one visitor at a time for now." He gave us the room number and left us to decide.

"I don't think that she would want me in there right now." James mumbled "you go in first."

Well he certainly didn't need to tell me twice. Entering her room was devastating. She looked so pale and weak lying there not moving. She had tubes and medical equipment attached to her everywhere. I walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand, it was ice cold.

"Bella? They say that people in comas can hear stuff so I need to tell you something. I need you to wake up for me because I can't lose you." I sobbed out. "I need to tell you something important but I will only do that when you are awake and can talk to me. So you wake up now, you hear me. Please don't leave me darlin'."

It's been three weeks now since James called me that night, I spend all my time here at the hospital with a sleeping Bella. I tried going back to school but I couldn't concentrate knowing Bella was here alone. James had come and gone but he kept saying that he couldn't see her like she was and would leave. I missed her more than I ever thought possible and I was just glad she was ok. Well she wasn't better yet but the doctors said that we just had to wait till she woke to see the extent of the damage.

Someone was running their fingers threw my hair it was a relaxing feeling and immediately made me drowsy. Where I was sprung into my mind and I startled awake and looked up. Surprise and relief ran through me when I looked into the warn brown eyes of my angel. Now I just had to say three little words to her 'I love you'.

**AN: Ok so please review and tell me what you think. Its my first time writing and I would love to know what you all think. **


End file.
